


Unheard

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ! timeline, M/M, Stargazing, im sorry izuleo nation, it looks like angst, its really not though, leo yells a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some things are said, but are never heard.Izumi thought, maybe it was best that way.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> hiii izuleo nation !!!  
> if i'm being honest, this was more of an impulse fic, this ship isn't even that high on my faves but i had a sudden urge to write this. 
> 
> though ... it was a bit of a challenge since they're both kind of unpredictable characters(?) in my opinion. mostly leo though — his way of thinking is still a little foreign to me, so forgive me if they're too ooc!

It’s not unusual for Leo to suddenly tell him to go with him somewhere, really. 

Izumi would question him a bit before ultimately agreeing to go, just like usual. Ruffling Leo's unkempt hair while sighing, he’d ask him where the place is, while Leo pouted because, “Have you not been listening, Sena?!”, yet, after some seconds, he’d sticks close to Izumi's side and looks at his cerulean eyes, speaking his intention, like now. 

“Listen! We’re going to go to the hill side behind the school!” 

Aah. so they were goingthere. 

Izumi hadn't heard much about the hill up until recently, a lot of students have been going there. Apparently, there is a rumor surrounding it, but he just couldn't remember… not that he bothers to do so, really. It’s just not interesting enough, nor does he think it would matter, so he didn't pay any mind to it. 

But now he’s kind of regretting his own past decision. If Leo invited him to that place, then he at least wants to know more about what interested Leo so much. 

Leo stopped after awhile, looking back at him excitedly as he offers him his hand, claiming that “it’s faster if we hold hands, Sena!! This brilliant me will share with you my energy of youth!” 

That earned nothing but a grunt from him, “Huff... If you want to hold my hand, you should’ve said so, Ou-sama. So annoying...” 

“I like holding your hand, anyway~.” 

It’s amusing how everything has sort of become this sense of ‘usual’ for Leo now. Normally, he’d hate it. The sense of something being ‘usual’, to him, means that nothing unpredictable would happen. They’d fall into a sense of routine where nothing can amuse him anymore, and the sense of boredom it will cause… Leo resents the thought of it. 

But it’s different for Izumi. Which is really strange… interesting in itself, really. Even when he sort of fell into a routine, he doesn't ... he can’t hate any last bit of it. Izumi is special, everything he does with him feels like it was a whole new thing in its entirety. People have said that he is very observant, making him hard to amuse due to how good he is in reading people, silently predicting how they will react correctly to certain things to a terrifying degree that he soon becomes bored of his own game. 

But again, Izumi is different . Even with how good Leo is with guessing, Izumi always wounds up with something different, something more amusing, interesting, something that draws more of an interest to him. He’s been beaten at his own game, yet he can’t help but feel thrilled about it. 

There’s never a day with Izumi where he doesn’t get amused in some ways, and even when he got used to some routine or things Izumi would do, it still feel exciting, it’s strangely…. fun. He feels some accomplishment and a sense of pride. 

Yet for Izumi ... 

It's the warmth in his chest everytime he witnesses Leo's smile, the tingling feelings whenever he hears those innocent laughs, those feelings he'd never felt before… 

Ever since he met Leo, he's been looking forward to every ‘tomorrow’ they could reach together. 

(How would his isolated child self react to this? To the 'him' that would look to the future with a smile? To the 'him' that had found his sun...) 

It’s almost like he was born to meet Leo. 

“Sena! SEENNAAAA, we’re here!! What’s wrong, you’ve been really quiet the whole way, you know? If you have any troubles, you should tell me!!” 

Indeed, Izumi had been too deep into his thoughts the whole way, yet he just shakes his head, telling him it’s nothing. 

“Why are you suddenly so insistent in bringing me to the hillside, Ou-sama~? Is it because of the rumor?” 

“What rumor?” 

Of course Leo wouldn't really pay attention to those rumors, and even if he did, he probably wouldn't remember it all too well. 

“More importantly, This is what I want to show you!! Look, Sena!!” 

The orange that illuminates the horizon is in full view, undisturbed by the reach of the city buildings, who in comparison, look small. 

He must’ve looked like he was in awe, because the next second, Leo excitedly chimes at him, grabbing his hand, -squeezing it, Izumi noticed, as subtle as it is- while grinning at him, his other hand pointing down to the town. 

“It’s not just that, Sena! Watch!!” 

Illuminated by the deep blue sky, that darkens more and more every second, one by one of the buildings start turning on their lamps, as if it's a colorful meadow of lights. 

Now, this is a view that would leave even Izumi speechless. It almost felt magical. 

Just like those times in their second year where he and Leo would meet. Where in the fields only illuminated by moonlight. 

Leo would always be engrossed in the beautiful night sky of stars, but even as a little kid Izumi's gaze was always being captivated by the beautiful moon and how the horizons in the sky seems like it’s been blurred into one. When the orange sky met blue, before passing each other for the final time that day... 

It was just as if… 

“...It's as if we are surrounded by a sea of stars!!” 

...How surprising, is Leo a mind reader, now? Izumi immediately shift his focus to look at Leo, who’s still staring down at the city illuminations, unaware of Izumi's abrupt change of interest, before he took a deep breath and, yells from the top of his lungs. 

“I LOVE SENA THE MOST!!” 

Oh…? 

“IN THIS WORLD, I AM HIS NUMBER ONE BEST FRIEND!!!!” 

...Well, that surprises him even more. He’s rendered absolutely speechless once again. Truly, no matter how hard he tried, he really can’t predict what Leo is really thinking... 

Leo turns back to look at him, a sheepish smile on his lips. 

“...It’s really refreshing to yell it from here! No one would actually hear us, and we can still make a declaration to the world!” a laugh, “You know, Sena, whenever I feel sad, or whenever I feel troubled, I come here and yell my problems out up here!” 

“Is that so?” How come he never knew about this? “You never told me about this.” 

“I was planning to keep it a secret from Sena!! But, turns out I can’t keep it a secret for long…” Leo scratched on his cheek, before smiling “Because I wanted to share this beautiful sight with Sena! And maybe with everyone in Knights someday!” 

“What’s with the yelling, though?” 

“I… you know, I just want the world to know that I love Sena the most~!!” Leo turned back to face the city, and threw his hands up in the air. 

"It's as if I was born to meet you..." 

Leo turned around and looks at Izumi curiously. 

"Ah! Did you say something, Sena?" The shorter of the two beamed, approaching Izumi with a curious look. But Izumi only chuckled. 

"It's nothing important." 

Yet Leo only pouted in response. "No fair!! Sena is hiding a secret from me!!! I just told him my secret, too! Tell me, tell me!" 

Again, Izumi chuckled and started walking, while Leo ran after him and puffed his cheeks, playfully hitting him. 

Some things are said, but are never heard. 

Izumi thought, maybe it was best that way. 

To preserve their friendship forever, something would have to be sacrificed. Though ... Izumi doesn't mind at all if everything goes unnoticed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [@rittsukasas](https://twitter.com/rittsukasas?s=09)


End file.
